As technology advances, computers, as well as other electronic devices, are required to perform more complicated tasks. In order to respond, the circuitry found in the computers has become more complex. The complexity of the circuitry combined with the limited space available in the computer has caused the need for the circuitry to be densely spaced. The high density packaging requirements of the circuitry has caused problems in the design and engineering of the terminals and connectors to be used. In other words, miniaturized connectors must be used to perform the various electrical functions required.
The use of miniaturized connectors has allowed for the more sophisticated computers to be built in smaller areas than their less sophisticated parents. An example of a connector which has been designed with the electrical properties required while occupying a minimal area is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,120. This connector provides the electrical connection required between baby boards and mother boards. As is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4, 737,120, the connection between the boards is made more reliable due to the fact that the baby boards are latched in position.
However, this high density spacing of the connectors has caused problems in the repair and replacement of the parts. It is difficult to access or remove baby boards and the like from the connectors due to the high density of the connectors. Consequently, various methods are employed to remove the boards from the connector. These methods can result in damage to the boards, which is an unacceptable result. In the connector explained above, the removal of the baby boards is complicated by the fact that the boards are latched to the connector, so that upon removal of the boards from the connector, the latches must be disengaged.
In order to insure that the repair and replacement of the baby boards does not damage the boards, it is essential that an extraction tool be used. There are various extraction tools which are on the market, however these tools are complicated, and consequently expensive to manufacture. Another problem associated with the prior art tools is the fact that the extraction tools do not have the capability to unlatch the latching means of a connector. In other words, if the baby boards are latched to the connectors, the boards must be unlatched by hand, and then the extraction tool may be used. This process is time consuming and can damage the boards.
It would be beneficial to have an extraction tool which unlatches and removes the baby boards in one continuous motion. However, in order to be practical the tool must be able to cooperate with a variety of sized of boards, as well as being inexpensive to manufacture.